


keep it casual

by misura



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, Sexism, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: One moment Sabina was giving some douchebag the 'oh, I couldn't possibly, that's my girlfriend right over there, and oh, you like lesbians, that is soopen-mindedof you', the next, four (four!) of the douchebag's bodyguards-slash-lackeys were on the ground and Mr Douchebag himself was finding himself between a rock and a hard place, as in: Jane and the wall.
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	keep it casual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pluche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluche/gifts).



One moment Sabina was giving some douchebag the 'oh, I couldn't possibly, that's my girlfriend right over there, and oh, you like lesbians, that is so _open-minded_ of you', the next, four (four!) of the douchebag's bodyguards-slash-lackeys were on the ground and Mr Douchebag himself was finding himself between a rock and a hard place, as in: Jane and the wall.

Sabina figured the wall would probably be less painful and, you know, less likely to punch him in the face. On the other hand, "Hey! We were talking."

"I noticed." Jane twisted Mr Douchebag's arm for a bit ( _god_ , what had his name been again? she'd said it like five seconds ago, tip of her tongue). He screamed; Sabina winced.

"So?" Sabina said, an apology clearly not being forthcoming any time soon.

Jane shrugged. "Didn't like the look of him. Besides, we're on a clock."

"Is that a warning you're going to push me off a roof again?"

Jane gave her a look that suggested the answer was definitely 'yes'. "You've _got_ to let that go."

"You know, just because people keep telling me that, that doesn't mean it's true. I mean, I feel roof-pushing's kind of a thing. What do _you_ think ... Bob?"

"Robert," Not Bob Except Totally Bob said.

"Let's not argue in front of the douchebag," Jane said.

"You girls are super sexy," the douchebag said. "Are you _sure_ you don't - ow. Ow. Ow."

Sabina decided some people simply couldn't be helped - or maybe that was 'shouldn't'. "Fine, point taken. Can we go now?"

Jane patted Bob's pockets. He gamely tried to look like he enjoyed the experience, but Sabina could tell his heart really wasn't in it anymore, which seemed cause for cautious optimism. "All right, got it." Jane pocketed the USB drive, then did the burnt-toast-followed-by-possible-death thing Sabina would have loved to learn except (a) Jane made it look really hot and it'd be a shame to ruin the magic and (b) _possible death_ , which seemed way too hard-core.

They headed for the elevators. Jane shot her a look suggesting this should be considered Significant.

Sabina shot her a look back suggesting it was, in fact, fairly normal not to evac people by pushing them off a roof, especially when said people had been leaving already.

Jane shrugged.

"So hey, you want to go grab a drink or something?" Sabina said, because clearly, Jane couldn't be relied upon to start a conversation. "I feel kind of pumped up after all that."

"Drinks? Are you seriously asking me out for drinks right now? Me?" Jane said. "The person who pushed you off a roof in Rio?"

"God. You've _got_ to let that go," Sabina said, which, not gonna lie, felt pretty good.

Jane grimaced, then grinned, which also felt pretty good. Jane grinning looked almost as good as Jane kicking ass, or Jane getting fake-protective over her fake-girlfriend. ("So clingy," Sabina had said, not meaning it even a little, because hell, if she were dating someone like Jane for real, she'd be willing to put up with, like, a _lot_ of clinginess. But, like, not _clingy_ clingy, if that made sense?)

"So. Drinks? I know a place."

"Drinks," Jane agreed.

_Baby steps,_ Sabina told herself, but it was hard not to remember the feeling of Jane kissing her while slow-dancing, the way Jane had looked at her from across the room as she'd been chatting up their target. The way Jane had sipped her drink, sitting at the bar, not drawing any attention to herself which made zero sense, because damn, was everyone in this place _blind_?

"Cool," she said, managing not to do a little victory dance only with a great effort.

(Jane probably appreciated her restraint, though, so. Worth it.)


End file.
